Smack
by LiquidBlood
Summary: this is just a plain lemon. read if you wish, i happen to think is good.


Smack!

"I don't understand what the big deal is," Inuyasha told me as I detested the buttered popcorn that he wanted to microwave for me.

"I just don't want my hands to get all buttery, I don't like it," I told him this in that protesting voice of mine.

"But then what will go with the movie we're watching, 'house broken' (a/n: this is an actual movie)." He questioned me, probably already knowing the answer to the useless question.

"Well, if you keep whining like this then I will make it nothing, but officially it will be sweet tea in a jug with a clear straw," I said that in a literally serious voice.

He mumbled something under his breath but I couldn't make out what he said but I figured it would have something to do with the snack during the movie. I started thinking about how boring it was just to drink tea through a hole movie and how many times we'd have to go pee. "Okay um maybe we could eat the box of chocolate covered strawberries."

"Thank you," he said in a sigh of relief as he walked to the silver fridge, pulling out thirty-two chocolate strawberries. He took a deep with sniff of them and licked his lips in delight. 'God I could eat them all right now, screw the movie,' I'm guessing that is what he told himself while he was eyeing our calorie filled snack.

He sat down beside me handing me the box of sweets I set the clear rectangle on the brown coffee table in front of us. I stood and walked over to the plasma TV and hitting play on the side of it.

This was supposed to be a funny movie and just from the beginning of it we were begging to think that it was because both of us were laughing so hard we were crying (had to see it).

When we calmed down I took the chocolate strawberries and ate one, then I looked at Inuyasha and he was eyeing the sweets.

I grinned and took one of the strawberries and pinched it in my index finger and phalange, then, I put it back for the better idea that was bubbling up in my head. I bent over and grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Still holding the box of calories I turned to the sitting Inuyasha and moved my body toward him. I got on my knees and drew my body to him, before I knew it I was hovering over Inuyasha.

I then did the same thing to the glazed fruit but this time I slid it between lips. His eyes were wide in shock, I just grinned in joy. He bit down at the end of the fruit and I licked the small part that was still outside his mouth, it was so good, the strawberry flavor over filled my mouth.

He sucked it in his mouth, chewed then swallowed with a gulp. I saw the left over chocolate and licked my tongue over it, consuming most of the melted chocolate. I got ahead of myself and slide my saliva covered tongue into his warm mouth. His face was flushed bright red and to tell the truth I was blushing myself, but I stopped when I realized how far ahead of myself I was I didn't want to spoil my fun.

As I pulled my tongue out I decided to continue to eat the chocolate of his face. 'Yummy it tastes so good,' I thought that to myself.

I pulled back and looked him straight in his hazel eyes, and inched forward closer and closer to his face, until are lips connected only for a slight second. It was more like a brush than a kiss, but I guess it still counts as one. His lips were as soft as velvet and passionate. His face has started to calm down, and that was my queue.

I ran my hands up his blue jeans (I did modern clothes because it would be easier), my hands found a hard bump in the center core of his pants. He instantly tried to move my hands away from this sensitive spot. He grunted in a way I have never heard him before. I liked it.

He failed in removing my... know massaging hands, from his crotch (probably because he liked it), a moaning escaped from his open mouth.

He grabbed my back and pulled me to him, placing his head in the crook of my neck. His breathing was jagged, and the noise that hummed from his amputated mouth, turned me on more than I expected.

I tugged his shirt up trying to remove the annoying clothe from his broad chest. I finally succeeded in getting his black shirt of his body, my right hand wondering over his bare chest while my left rubbed the dick still in his jeans.

His face was back at the base of my neck, but this time his lips were brushing my neck, I groaned in pleasure of the motion that Inuyasha was making.

"I was wondering if you were getting excited. I guess I got my answer," I said in a ridged voice. I licked his neck for only a second before backing off of his body while sucking the pit of his neck he couldn't breathe it felt so good.

"Oh- ah, - uhmmm-," was all that escaped from his moaning mouth.

I continued sucking the wet patch of skin that was, know throbbing.

I finally finished scooting back, so much in fact that I was straining to suck his saliva covered skin. I released his neck from my lips; it made a slight popping noise.

A gasp escaped from his mouth, but I barely heard the noise. I lowered my head to his zipper I diddled it with my tongue. I yanked on it with my teeth slightly unzipping it while I my hand was making its way up his up his tight chest. Until they meet something hard but small, it was a nub was on his chest which could only mean his nipples were hard. I began to pinch at them, and twist them in all different directions, they grew harder the more I diddled with them.

His breath was ragged and heavy.

I stopped playing with his loosened zipper, and went up to his left nipple and rubbed my nose against it. I then leaned my head back and looked at his faded pink nipple. Blushing I stuck out my tongue and swirled it around his nipple. I then took it in my mouth and lightly sucked on it. I then ran my front teeth over bump over his chest. He awed in pleasure. My sucking became bigger and harder the longer my pink lips were on them.

My other hand, that was currently messaging the other nipple, ran down his white, smooth chest. Straight into the denim jeans button, I struggled to undo it, I didn't succeed in that plan. Instead, he removed my hand from his jeans. In fact, I was surprised but for some reason he pushed my whole body off of him. I looked at him in a questioning way, "what?" was all I could say.

He didn't answer me; instead he threw me back to the arm of the couch, and leaned forward like he was going to kiss me, and he did. It was hard and straining at first, then it calmed down to a nice gentle kiss filled with passion. His lips closed in on mine over and over again, he tasted like strawberries and I was positive that mine tasted like chocolate. I enjoyed it and I didn't want it to end, but like everything, it did.

He looked at me his eyes were quivering; he looked me over, and then appeared on his face, a smile that I will never forget.

He drew me to him like he was going to hug me but he didn't. He brought me to him, but soon stopped. He soon slid his hands down my back to my full ass, he rubbed that for a second then continued to slid his hands across my fully clothed thighs, until he reached my legs. He then lifted them and wrapped them around his waist, continuing to put one hand on my back, and one under my ass.

Then he got on his knees, and picked me up off of the loveseat couch. His face was flushed bright red. He carried me to me full size bed, and laid me down on my back. He was hovering over me.

He lowered his face to my cheek and kissed it. Then he whispered something in my ear, "do you have… true feelings for me, Kagome?" he then backed off of me and didn't do anything until answered him.

"Inuyasha you know I love you. I love you so much it hurts, I couldn't be happier if you did this for me Inuyasha, for I love you, for real," as I said this a tear shed from my left eye.

He held a gentle smile on his face, "ok."

Bending down he kissed my lips, his tongue slid into my mouth and swirled his over mine. I soon did the same.

His hand ran up my shirt a few times but never touching my breast. But then his warm hand ran up under my shirt and ran his hand up my stomach, and the shirt came up with it.

He disconnected his mouth from mine, and sat up straight. Nearly sitting on my thighs, he put his hands at the clip on the front of my bra. Unfastening it he ran his hands over my breast to move my bra out of the way. My nipple was harder than a rock, and he was playing with them… it felt awkward.

An epic moan came from my mouth. I was just blushing know.

A giggle popped up from Inuyasha's mouth. He removed his hands the left flying to my black hair, and the left lay restfully on my stomach. He then bent down to my left hard nipple and slid his tongue over it, over and over again. His right hand had already slid back up my milky skin back to pinch the nipple. He finally stopped and teasingly began to just barely suck my pink nipple. Then, he stopped and switched sides and arm, giving the same attention to the other breast. He played with my left nipple about twice before sliding his hand down my pants to my light pink panties.

He started rubbing my lips (the ones down there) with his index and middle finger. I groaned at this small factor.

Inuyasha's POV

Her pre-cum was seeping through her pink panties. That could only mean that she was really wet or turned on. I grinned. I took my hand out of her pants and unbuttoned them.

I put my left knee in between her legs and my right knee on the side of her puny body. I shifted my body back beyond her knees and now both of my knees are between her legs. I then pulled down her jeans right below her knee. I then took my index finger and hooked around the middle of her panties and pulled them down and released it. It snapped back and hit her in her spot probably making her ting a little bit more.

I continued my devilish deeds with her panties for just a little while longer. I then pulled down her pink panties to her knees. I bent over to her wet pussy and licked it… slowly.

She screamed from the pleaser her breathe was ragged moans and groans came from her pink lips. She slammed her body down in my face expecting me to lick faster or deeper or something that I had no intention of doing. In spite this, her legs were about to close out of shear pleaser. I pushed her thigh down to the bed so that wouldn't happen anymore.

I continued to lick the tiny cunt, and she enjoyed it very much. I dipped my tongue in and out of her vagina, which made her scream even more.

Then I just stopped and looked up to her, "I am surprised that I am the one to unflower you, my love," I sighed at this with a slight grin on my face.

I then shifted my body up to her face and it started there. I licked most of her body forehead to thighs, but the thing is that my first finger went swiftly in and out of her body. I soon added another, then another, and finally I had three fingers pumping in and out of her pussy; it made smacking noises with every thrust. I did the scissors, then the twister, and a whole lot of other stuff to her

When I was through I looked back at her face and saw that she was crying and looking straight in my eyes. She was panting like a dog out of breath.

I pulled my fingers out of her and in a painfully slow rate. Then I pulled my fingers up to her face and commanded, "Lick your wetness off of yourself off of my fingers. NOW!"

She did as I asked and lick the first two fingers first, then the second and third. She then stuffed all three fingers into her mouth and tried her best to suck them. Saliva slid her mouth to her chin were it slowly dripped to her chest. The sucking caused weird noises come from her, I didn't mind though.

I then pulled out my finger and slowly slid off my pants, revealing my red boxers. I then started pulling them, I pulled them down so hard it made my dick straighten down, and when I reached the end it sprung back up. My balls shook in the process.

She was bright red. Then she did something I didn't calculate on. She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to my back. I was just shocked through the whole motion.

Kagome's POV

Instead of licking his body like he did to me, I just kissed and brushed my lips over most him. When I got to his tight navel I swirled my tongue around it. Small groans came from him, "it's my turn now," I told him.

I continued to kiss down to the tip his sprung penis, I ran my tongue over it moans ran from his mouth, "looks like you like that," I grinned with evil purposes lingering in my mind.

I put my mouth down to his round balls licked them a few times, then I stretched my lips over one and sucked it back until it looked like I was kissing it. A chuckle popped out of my mouth. I ran my tongue back up the under belly of his penis to the tip and started sucking the tip. Teasing it I slid my tongue over it over and over again without removing my mouth. He couldn't breathe right with all the moans coming from him, "sto—p- tea—s—ing— me- and- ju—st—suck— umh— it— a—ready!" he screamed at me… as best he could.

I did as he asked and started sucking… painfully slowly. Yet I could still taste his flowing pre-cum from his dick.

He couldn't take it anymore. His upper body sprung up from the sheets, and his hands went straight to my head, and he started pumping for me. So far down it nearly chocked me.

I finally getting enough force to push my head off of him, "anxious, *cough* aren't we," I gave it one last lick with the tip of my tongue before positioning myself on top of his up straight body.

I enlaced my fingers in his white hair and looked straight into his eyes until I shut my own. Leaning forward to give him a passionate kiss, I then released to look at him in his hazel eyes yet again, and a smirk flashed over my face.

My body sank down to the tip of his penis, and he entered my body by about a centimeter, until I pulled back up. He stared at me, "stop these silly games and fuck me already before I change my mind!"

"Geez, you don't have to be so mean about it," I quoted in a sweet puppy like voice, my eyes quivered in my little fake act. "Alright, whatever I was just trying to have some fun with you."

"What are you talking about? We are having fun right now!" he shouted.

I rolled my eyes and lowered my body down a bit more, but slowly because of the slight pain that came from the new stick in my vagina, I gave myself a few seconds to adjust to his oversized cock. I finally got used to the over grown dick that was invading my vagina, and that's when I really got pumping. I slid my body up and down until I finally feel backwards. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around my slender body, catching me, and my arms feel back to hold me up. Surprisingly it felt better that way.

Cries of moans and groans still popped out of my mouth every time they got a chance.

I could literally feel my juices running down my perfectly round ass. It was probably gripping onto the blue blanket of my bed.

I reached my hand out for Inuyasha and groped his balls and started messaging his balls with my left hand.

Inuyasha was staring straight at my C sized breasts, they where bouncing with the rest of my body. Jiggle, jiggle, jiggle, it's addicting! He reached took his right hand away from my back and made it slowly inch towards my breasts, like it was his first time seriously touching them. He then ran his hand down the top of it to the center, where it held for a couple seconds before his thumb and the first three fingers gathered around my nipple, right before he fell back onto the sheets and pillow below him. A big huff gathered in his chest and he quickly exhaled it in a kind of gasping sound.

Then as soon as that air popped out of his mouth, his eyes widened, "Kagome… I'm… I'm going to… to cum," he moaned out.

"I know… I'm… about to… too!" I shouted in a gasping voice of moans and groans.

I could feel it I was throbbing, and I think that he is too.

We both moaned as the cum in are body exploded out. He released his coated semen inside my body. As mine didn't really go anywhere it just splashed onto his penis.

I leaned forward and my arms left the dark blue sheets behind. I collapsed onto Inuyasha, and I gently closed my eyes as I asked, "Inuyasha-kun, could you please take you penis out of my body?" I asked in a tired way that actually made it seem sweeter than it really was.

"Yah," he paused, "would you… be my… lover from now on?" he asked me in a nervous voice, and I was totally shocked that he asked me such a question.

I shot up to look him straight in his gorgeous hazel eyes; I bent down and gave him one final kiss for that night. When I was done I told him this, "I have been waiting for you to ask me that question for years, so of course a hundred percent yes. Inuyasha I love you and you know that," a light smile was held through the entire night… and I just noticed. And it was all because of him.

I then lay down of his chest, entwined my legs with him, and yet again shut my eyes with a yawn as he spoke to me six simple words, "I love you too, my love," he said in a reassuring tone. And he closed his eyes and we both drifted off in the best sleep we will ever have together, our first one.


End file.
